A porch is the extension of a house that is most exposed to the weather. A porch may be covered by a roof and is often enclosed by mesh screening attached to a framework. Porches can be comfortable much of the year in temperate climates. If the weather turns cold or windy and wet, then the comfort level decreases accordingly. Many homeowners tack plastic sheeting over the mesh screening of a screened-in porch during winter months may make the porch a little more comfortable.
Having a porch open on several sides may not be desirable even in warmer times of the year depending on the desire for privacy, the view, and perhaps the direction of the sun. For example, if adjacent homes are close, perhaps the view to the area behind the porch is agreeable but the view to the sides may simply underscore the closeness of adjacent homes. As another example, a porch with an eastern or western exposure may result in bright, hot morning or afternoon sun flooding the porch, making it uncomfortable despite otherwise moderate air temperatures.
Having the capability to modify the exposure of one or more sides of a porch by decreasing sunlight, providing protection from ultraviolet sunlight, weatherizing a porch, and adding a modicum of privacy would be an advantage.